¿Quién soy?
by LadyKandra
Summary: Una joven Lara Croft acaba de graduarse en arqueología. En busca de una civilización perdida su barco es asaltado por una extraña tormenta. Una tormenta que la llevará a un nuevo mundo conocido como Tierra Media. ¿Será capaz de enfrentarse a los peligros que este nuevo mundo entraña y descubrir quién, y qué es realmente?
1. Prólogo

Como ya habréis deducido no soy propietaria ni de El Señor de los Anillos, ni de Tomb Raider.

No seáis muy malos conmigo, soy nueva en esto. Espero que os guste :)

**PRÓLOGO**

Al salir del agua Lara no esperaba lo que encontró, la playa de la isla frente a la que habían naufragado estaba cubierta de una niebla tan intensa que apenas podía ver más allá de un metro por delante de ella. Era vagamente consciente de las formas de los barcos y aviones que parecían haber sufrido un catastrófico final contra los acantilados y rocas que rodeaban la isla. Al cabo de unos minutos le pareció oír una voz femenina en la lejanía y, aunque le dolía todo, intentó ponerse en pie para ir en aquella dirección.

- ¡Reyes! – gritó llamando a una de sus compañeros del Endurance- ¡Reyes! ¡Jonah! ¿Podéis oírme?

Nadie contestó. Desesperada, dolorida y empapada, Lara comenzó a andar hacia donde había creído oír la voz de Reyes. La niebla era cada vez más densa y ya no podía ver ni oír nada más allá de su propia respiración. Escrutó los alrededores mientras el miedo se apoderaba de ella, ni siquiera era capaz de oír el rugido de las olas al estrellarse contra las rocas. Volvió a gritar los nombres de sus compañeros, pero nadie contestó.

Tras avanzar unos metros más le pareció escuchar un silbido, como de unas ropas moviéndose, a su espalda. Se giró para comprobar que era lo que hacía ese ruido pero no pudo ver absolutamente nada. Convencida de que había sido su imaginación, que le había jugado una mala pasada, siguió su camino. No llegó muy lejos pues tras dar unos pasos alguien la golpeó en la cara brutalmente, haciendo que perdiera el sentido.

Fue despertando de vez en cuando mientras la arrastraban por una especie de túnel en la roca, estaba escasamente iluminado por antorchas colocadas en las paredes. Mientras la llevaban, fue vagamente consciente de una voz masculina que cantaba una siniestra canción de la cual no llegaba a escuchar la letra, sin embargo le encogía el corazón y la llenaba de miedo.

La siguiente vez que despertó colgaba boca abajo metida en una especie de saco que le impedía moverse. Gimió desesperada, la sangre se le subía a la cabeza mareándola e impidiéndole pensar. Echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor buscando algo que le pudiera servir de ayuda para escapar, estaba realmente aterrada, pero no quería morir allí a merced del extraño hombre que cantaba.

Cerca de ella había un montón de velas negras encendidas, quizás si llegaba hasta ellas el saco se prendería. Comenzó a darse impulso empezando a moverse para balancear el saco, primero lentamente y luego cada vez más rápido. Evitando pensar en el golpe contra el suelo, ni en la mordedura de las llamas, alcanzó las velas negras logrando que su prisión se prendiera al instante.

- Esto va a doler- se aseguró a sí misma en un susurro que poco se diferenciaba de un gemido.

El fuego se propagó enseguida por la tela, casi como si esta fuera de seda, y cuando las llamas alcanzaron la piel de Lara le provocaron un dolor que jamás había experimentado y que jamás olvidaría. Gritó mientras se retorcía para soltarse, poco importaba que el hombre que le había capturado estuviera por allí, lo único que quería era escapar de esa tortura.

La caída fue más rápida de lo que había imaginado, pues lo peor llegó al final, cuando al golpearse contra el suelo una especie de barra de hierro se clavó en su costado. El dolor la inundó de nuevo haciendo que se mareara y que todo se volviera negro durante unos instantes, sin embargo se recompuso enseguida, consciente de que el hombre que le había metido en esto habría oído el escándalo.

- Está bien- dijo mientras agarraba el hierro con ambas manos- Vamos allá.

Tiró con fuerza mordiéndose el labio, sentía el metal deslizarse por su costado y la sangre derramándose de la herida. Logró sacárselo en pocos segundos pero el dolor se hizo tan fuerte que le nubló la vista e hizo que la boca le supiera a sangre. Cuando logró serenarse improvisó una especie de venda con su chaqueta, que ya había quedado inservible, y se levantó del suelo. Examinando el entorno se dio cuenta de que la única salida era un estrecho túnel a un lado de la cueva. Cogió una antorcha de la pared penetró en el pasadizo.


	2. Libro1 Cap 1: Los hobbits y Tom Bombadil

Ni El Señor de los Añillos ni Tomb Raider me pertenecen.

Bueno, aquí va el primer capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 1- LOS HOBBITS Y TOM BOMBADIL**

Arrastrarse por el oscuro túnel fue más fácil de lo que Lara había previsto inicialmente. El corredor estaba más o menos aplanado y las paredes no eran tan estrechas como podían parecer al principio. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando pero finalmente llegó hasta una especie de cámara circular llena de joyas, oro y armas, cada cual más hermosa. Justo a un lado, encima de lo que parecía un altar, se encontraba un arco magníficamente tallado con tres flechas y, aunque pareciera completamente imposible, su piolet. Se colgó el piolet del cinturón y cogió el arco y las flechas, pues si el hombre que la había llevado allí aparecía debía tener algo con lo que protegerse, aunque le repugnara la idea de matar a otro ser humano.

Avanzó por aquella especie de cámara circular, lentamente, en silencio, hasta que volvió escuchar la voz que cantaba. La melodía no había cambiado, y tampoco podía entender la letra, pero en el momento en el que la canción penetró en su ser su cuerpo se congeló como si de magia se tratara. Aterrada intentó buscar el origen de aquella macabra voz, a un lado de la cámara pudo ver cuatro figuras tendidas en el suelo, parecían niños, y un hombre, no, apenas una sombra, sobre ellos. Una mano sin dueño se arrastraba hacia una de las figuras dispuesta a apuñalarle, si no sintiera el dolor de las heridas de su cuerpo, Lara habría jurado que todo aquello no era más que una horrible pesadilla.

De repente uno de los niños comenzó a cantar, al principio suavemente, luego cada vez más fuerte, como si la canción tuviera el poder de liberarlos. Cuando cesó el canto una voz grave pero risueña le respondió, era cálida y reconfortante, y fue justo en ese momento en el que Lara sintió como el peso de la canción de la sombra se desvanecía. Sin pensárselo, como llevada por fuerzas que no comprendía, la joven arqueóloga cargó una flecha en el arco y disparó contra la mano que se cernía sobre uno de los niños. Cuando la flecha la alcanzó soltó la espada y desapareció reculando hacia las sombras.

Cuando sintió que podía moverse libremente Lara corrió a ayudar a los niños. Puso en pie al que había cantado y casi soltó un grito al encontrarse con que no era un niño, sin duda tenía la altura, pero su cara era madura, demasiado para la edad que le había achacado al principio. Él la miró extrañado pero no hizo ninguna pregunta, demasiado ocupado en el bienestar de sus amigos. Después de deshacerse de la sombra, el hombre que los había rescatado los ayudó a trasladar a los otros fuera y cantó una canción hasta que despertaron.

Los tres diminutos hombres parecían confusos al principio, como si hubieran despertado de un terrible sueño. Tras agradecer una y otra vez su intervención a su salvador parecieron percatarse de la presencia de Lara. El hombre también pareció verla por primera vez pero a diferencia de los otros, que la miraban con suspicacia, él le dedicó una cálida y brillante sonrisa.

- Vaya- dijo alegremente- hacía tiempo que no me encontraba con una hija de los hombres, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Lara- respondió ella sin pensar- Lara Croft.

- Mi nombre es Tom Bombadil- luego se dirigió a los cuatro pequeños- Nada habéis de temer, pequeños hobbits, pues ella era una prisionera del Tumulario como vosotros y parece que uno le debe la vida.

El que había estado despierto todo el rato se fijó en el arco y el las flechas que había tomado prestados del altar y llevándose la mano a la boca se sonrojó de vergüenza.

- Disculpe nuestra suspicacia señorita Lara, pero no me había dado cuenta de que tu habías salvado la vida de Sam.

- ¿Mi vida?- el más ancho, Sam, se sorprendió.

- No hemos de hablar de eso ahora queridos hobbits- interrumpió Tom Bombadil- Pero dejad que Tom Bombadil vaya a cazar mientras vosotros descansáis aquí.

Los hobbits se quejaron de que querían de vuelta sus ropas, pues estaban vestidos con una especie de túnicas blancas, pero Tom no les prestó atención y marchó para buscar comida. Una vez solos, más amigables, los llamados hobbits se presentaron como Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin. Dejando sus preocupaciones de lado Lara se entretuvo en hablar con los cuatro.

- Sus ropas son muy raras señorita Lara- dijo Sam, aun parecía un poco reticente en confiar en ella pero Lara podía ver que sólo estaba preocupado por Frodo.

- Soy de muy lejos de aquí.

- ¿Cómo de lejos?- Pippin preguntó, parecía el más curioso y abierto de los cuatro.

- ¿Habéis oído hablar de Inglaterra?- preguntó Lara que aun albergaba la esperanza de que todo aquellos fuera un maldito sueño o que estuviera en la isla en la que ella y sus compañeros habían naufragado.

- Nunca señorita Lara- Frodo respondió por los cuatro- y he visto muchos mapas de la Tierra Media. Nos encontramos en el Bosque Viejo, en los límites de la Comarca, ¿le suenan de algo?

¿Tierra Media? ¿Bosque Viejo? ¿Comarca? Nunca había oído hablar de esos territorios y siempre había creído que los medianos, o hobbits tal y como preferían ser llamados, eran criaturas de cuento. Lara siempre había despreciado a su padre por creer que había algo más en el mundo, algo que escapaba de toda lógica y que no era producto de la ciencia. Pero ahora parecía estar en una tierra completamente diferente a la suya y las teorías de su padre comenzaban a cobrar sentido. Decidió no pensar en aquellos por el momento pues sus pensamientos se trasladaban hacia sus amigos, especialmente hacia Roth y Samantha, y no quería llorar.

Roth siempre le decía que llorar era una pérdida de tiempo y que ella era una Croft, pero ella nunca se había considerado esa clase de Croft. Sin embargo allí estaba, manteniendo la calma en una situación que se le escapaba de las manos y rodeada de criaturas que habría jurado que no existían.

- No- acertó a responder con la voz quebrada- nunca he oído hablar de ellos.

- No se aflija- contestó Sam consciente de que los ojos de la joven se estaban llenando de lágrimas- los hobbits pasamos desapercibidos y pocos han oído hablar de nosotros o de nuestros territorios.

- Tengo un amigo que es un mago muy sabio y poderoso- Frodo intervino intentando consolar a la muchacha- quizás pueda ayudarte.

Los ojos de Lara se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿mago? ¿Un mago de verdad? Tendría que aprender a esperar lo inesperado en aquel lugar… quizás aquel mago podría ayudarla a encontrar el camino para salir de allí. Ya no estaba completamente segura de estar en la isla en la que el Endurance, el barco de Roth, había naufragado. ¿Podía ser que en aquel lugar, lejos de la mano del hombre corriente, se hubiera desarrollado una nueva raza de extraños seres diminutos? Sin embargo ninguno de ellos se había sorprendido al verla a ella.

Sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Tom Bombadil había vuelto hasta que oyó los gritos de alegría de los hobbits al recuperar sus ropas. El extraño hombre traía seis ponis con él, cinco de los cuales parecían pertenecer a los hobbits. Dejando a los medianos vestirse Tom se acercó a Lara con una capa entre las manos, era de color verde oscuro y bastante recia, suficiente para protegerla del frío y de las miradas indiscretas, adivinó Lara, sus pantalones y su camiseta de tirantes no parecían ser la norma.

- Mi hermosa dama Baya de Oro me dio esto antes de salir de casa- dijo Tom tendiéndole la capa- ahora veo para qué será útil. Póntela joven hija de los hombres pues la noche será fría y no podemos detenernos.

Después de comer algo de lo que Tom había traído marcharon hacia la salida del bosque. Tom Bombadil insistió en acompañarlos hasta el final de sus dominios pues confesó entre risas que no se fiaba de que los hobbits y la muchacha no se perdieran. El camino hasta el linde del bosque estuvo plagado de canciones que el propio Tom y de vez en cuando los hobbits cantaban. Lara no intervino pero estuvo todo el rato escuchando y aprendiendo la letra.

Cuando llegó el momento de la despedida los hobbits insistieron una y otra vez al extraño hombre que los acompañara hasta Bree, ciudad en la que les había aconsejado alojarse, pero él se negó asegurando que jamás cruzaba el límite de sus tierras. Se despidió de los hobbits y de la muchacha con una sonrisa alegre para volver a su casa.

"Las tierras de Tom terminan aquí; no traspasará las fronteras.

Tiene que ocuparse de su casa, ¡y Baya de Oro está esperando!"

Al ponerse en camino hacia Bree Frodo advirtió a sus compañeros que a partir de ese momento debía adoptar el nombre de Sotomonte. A Lara le pareció una gran idea, los hobbits le habían hablado de los Jinetes Negros que los perseguían implacablemente y dado el miedo que parecían tenerles era mejor no atraer miradas inesperadas. La arqueóloga no comprendía muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando pero intuía que era mejor no preguntar y tuvo que aguantarse sus ganas de saciar su terrible curiosidad.

La marcha hacia Bree no fue demasiado larga y cuando llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad Lara casi suspiró de alivio. Había estado todo el camino, desde que habían dejado la compañía de Tom Bombadil, en tensión constante. La sensación de que los estaban siguiendo había estado presente durante todo el tiempo, aunque no había visto ni oído nada. Los hobbits se habían dado cuenta de su actitud y Sam había preguntado si se encontraba mal, no queriendo alarmarlos y consciente de que podría ser su propia paranoia decidió no contarles nada y escudarse en que todo era nuevo para ella. Sin embrago aquella sensación no la abandonó ni dentro de la ciudad.

El guardia de la puerta de Bree le pareció un hombre sospechoso y demasiado curioso y cuando les preguntó sus nombres y sus intenciones Lara, que se había calado la capucha para ocultar su condición de mujer, estuvo a punto de contestarle, sin embargo Frodo se le adelantó.

- Nuestros asuntos y nuestros nombres son cosa nuestra- respondió bruscamente, estaba cansado y no tenía tiempo para sutilezas.

El guardián de la puerta se disculpó y aseguró que era su trabajo preguntar después de la caída de la noche, últimamente se habían avistado extraños viajeros en los caminos. Mientras caminaban hacia la posada Lara fue perfectamente consciente de que el guardia no les quitaba los ojos de encima, pero no vio la figura negra que saltaba por encima de la empalizada.


	3. Libro 1 Capítulo 2: Aragorn

No soy propietaria ni de ESDLA ni de Tomb Raider.

Aquí el 2º capítulo, obviamente no voy a ir subiendo capítulos todos los días, pero estos ya los tenía a mano y sólo tenía que pasarlos al ordenador. Espero os gusten.

Acepto cualquier crítica o sugerencia siempre que sea constructiva, me encantaría mejorar mi forma de escribir. Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, de verdad. Un besazo bien fuerte y os dejo con la historia.

**CAPÍTULO 2- TRANCOS**

El Poney Pisador era una posada grande y acogedora por fuera, pero Lara tenía la sensación de que no le iba a agradar el interior. Acostumbrada como estaba al ambiente universitario, aunque también había estado en sus muchos viajes con Roth en lugares como aquel, aquel lugar no le daba buenos presentimientos. Dejó hablar a Frodo con el posadero, un hombre rechoncho llamado Mantecona, mientras observaba con ojo crítico el interior. Suspiró con pesadez, algo le decía que no iban a pasar desapercibidos en aquel lugar.

El ayudante del dueño, un hobbit llamado Nob, los condujo a un saloncito donde les servirían la cena. Comieron mucho y apenas hablaron demasiado ocupados en llenar sus estómagos. Al terminar la cena Mantecona, el posadero, les sugirió que fueran al salón común. Merry denegó la invitación argumentando que se encontraba cansado y Lara manifestó que deseaba tomar un baño. Mantecona ordenó a Nob prepararlo enseguida e insistió en regalarle un vestido que había pertenecido a su mujer cuando era joven. El posadero insistió en que una muchacha no debía andar por ahí vestida de hombre. Lara no se negó pues no quería llamar la atención.

Lara se despidió de los hobbits advirtiéndoles que tuvieran mucho cuidado y se dirigió a su habitación. Antes de entrar le pidió unas vendas a Nob que aunque la miró extrañado no comentó nada. Al quedarse a solas Lara se desvistió con rapidez y comprobó la herida de su costado, el dolor se estaba haciendo cada vez más insoportable. La herida estaba en carne viva y recubierta de sangre, debería haberla curado en el primer momento, pero no había tenido tiempo.

Se metió en la tina de agua con un siseo de dolor, las quemaduras le escocían horrores y tenía el cuerpo lleno de contusiones y moraduras. Se demoró en limpiar su piel de la tierra y la sangre que había acumulado a lo largo del camino e incluso se lavó el pelo. Cuando terminó salió de la cuba y se secó la herida lo mejor que pudo, la vendó con fuerza para que no se abriera y se colocó el vestido. Le quedaba un poco ceñido al pecho, pero no le importó demasiado pues así podría lavar sus ropas. Colgó sus cosas cerca de la ventana para que se secaran cuanto antes y salió de la habitación.

Llegó al salón justo en el momento en el que Frodo terminaba de cantar una canción encima de una mesa, la multitud estalló en aplausos y vítores ante el sonrojado hobbit. Frodo, feliz por la aclamación que su canción había recibido, aceptó volver a cantarla esta vez bailando y saltando en la mesa. Lara dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre sentado tras el hobbit, llevaba la capucha calada y fumaba una pipa, las luces de la habitación le daban un aspecto un tanto siniestro. El desconocido también clavó sus ojos en ella, evaluándola, intentando descubrir sus intenciones.

Ambos apartaron la mirada en el momento en el que Frodo resbalaba de la mesa y caía hacia atrás. Lara apenas pudo creer lo que pasó al segundo siguiente de que Frodo se diera contra el suelo, el hobbit desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Ella no fue la única en sorprenderse, Sam y Pippin, al igual que la multitud, miraban perplejos el lugar en el que Frodo había desaparecido. La mente de la joven arqueóloga trabajó a toda velocidad, sin duda la extraña desaparición del hobbit estaba relacionada con el por qué los Jinetes Negros lo perseguían con tanto ahínco. No comprendía del todo que estaba pasando, pero era necesario reaccionar pues alguno de los clientes ya estaba quejándose al posadero.

- El señor Sotomonte es muy rápido- dijo Lara en voz alta- la primera vez que lo vi también me sorprendió. Sin duda, avergonzado por la caída, ha decidido desaparecer de la escena, algo completamente innecesario porque ninguno nos íbamos a enfadar, ¿verdad señor Mantecona?

Antes de que el posadero pudiera responder Lara se giró y agarró a Pippin y a Sam de la chaqueta para llevarlos a un lugar más apartado. No sólo Frodo había desaparecido si no también el hombre que instantes antes se encontraba tras él.

- Sam, hay que encontrar a Frodo cuanto antes. ¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar?

- Supongo que estará en la salita, necesitará calmarse después de lo sucedido.

- No voy a preguntar ahora cómo es que Frodo se ha desvanecido en el aire, pero espero una explicación cuando las cosas se calmen.

Lara siguió a los dos hobbits a la salita y cuando iban a entrar la joven les hizo parar, había oído una voz en el interior. Una voz demasiado grave para ser de Frodo o de cualquiera que ella conociera. De inmediato pensó en el hombre tras Frodo.

- Hay alguien dentro con Frodo- dijo en un susurro- Será mejor que entremos con cuidado.

Haciendo caso omiso de la joven, Sam irrumpió en la habitación dispuesto a defender a su amo aunque le costara la vida. Con un suspiro resignado Lara lo siguió. En efecto tenía razón, la persona que estaba con Frodo era el hombre siniestro del salón. Era mucho más alto de lo que había supuesto, de pelo oscuro y ojos grises, severos y peligrosos. Les dirigió una mirada oscura cuando entraron en la habitación y sacó la espada que portaba en el cinto.

- ¡Suéltale o te remato, patas largas!- Sam exclamó sin miedo en la voz.

El hombre clavó sus ojos en el hobbit y de repente se tornaron más amables. Guardó su espada antes de hablar con voz grave.

- Tienes bravo corazón amigo hobbit, pero eso no te salvará- luego se giró hacia Frodo- Ya vienen.

Antes de que Sam dijera nada más Frodo puso paz entre todos asegurando que había prometido al hombre que podrían hablar a solas. El montaraz se presentó como Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, y les previno sobre pasar desapercibidos y no confiar en nadie. Lara decidió escuchar en silencio, se enteró de que lo que Frodo guardaba con tanto celo era un anillo perteneciente al "Enemigo", un Señor Oscuro que ansiaba el poder sobre los Pueblos Libres de la Tierra Media. Al parecer ese anillo le devolvería el poder que antaño poseía, había que impedir que volviera a sus manos.

Mientras hablaban alguien llamó a la puerta y al segundo aparecieron por la puerta Mantecona seguido de Nob. El posadero estaba muy nervioso y no paraba de disculparse una y otra vez hasta que Aragorn le pidió que se explicara. Mantecona contó que Gandalf le había dado una carta para que enviara al señor Bolson, en Hobbiton, pero que la había olvidado. Finalmente le tendió la carta a Frodo que la leyó y fue pasándola a sus compañeros. Lara la ojeó por encima del hombro de Sam y cuando iba a preguntar por unos versos al final de la carta el propio Samsagaz se adelantó.

- Lo que no entiendo señor Frodo, son los versos escritos al final.

"No todo es oro lo que reluce…

- Ni toda la gente errante anda perdida;- lo interrumpió Aragorn-

"a las raíces profundas no llega la escarcha

el viejo vigoroso no se marchita.

De las cenizas subirá un fuego,

y una luz asomará en las sombras,

el destronado será de nuevo rey,

forjarán otra vez la espada rota."

- No necesitas entenderlos Samsagaz- continuó Aragorn tras recitar el poema- pues se refieren a mí.

- Así que Gandalf puso la estrofa para que os asegurarais de que era el verdadero Aragorn y no alguien que se hiciera pasar por él- susurró Lara- Muy inteligente.

- El señor Gandalf es muy sabio señorita Lara, no nos hubiera mandado un aliado sin una forma de asegurarnos quien era.

- Pues confiasteis muy pronto en él, sobre todo tu Frodo.

- Hablando de confianzas- interrumpió Aragorn mirando de arriba abajo a la arqueóloga- Gandalf no me dijo que una mujer viajaba con los hobbits, ¿quién sois, mi señora?

- Es una larga historia- contestó ella con un suspiro resignado- Mi nombre es Lara Croft y no soy de por aquí.

- Luego hablaremos de eso- Frodo interrumpió la pequeña conversación del montaraz y la joven- falta Merry y estoy preocupado por él. Lleva mucho tiempo fuera.

Mantecona pidió a los hobbits que se quedaran en la habitación y mandó a Nob a buscar a Merry. Mientras esperaban Lara relató rápidamente su historia a Trancos, que la escuchó atentamente y con expresión grave en el rostro.

- No sé si Lord Elrond y Gandalf podrán ayudaros- dijo cuándo Lara terminó su historia- no quiero engañaros prometiéndoos que en Rivendell encontraréis todas las respuestas. No obstante, os estaré agradecido si decidís acompañarnos hasta allí y proteger a los hobbits conmigo.- hizo una pausa larga, como intentando pensar si añadir algo más o no- Nunca había visto una mortal con un instinto como el vuestro, ni entre los hombres más fuertes.

- Claro que te acompañaré, prometí a los hobbits que los protegería y pienso cumplir mi palabra aunque no encuentre el camino para volver a casa. No podrías haber impedido que fuera.- calló unos segundos mientras el montaraz observaba el fuego- ¿Qué quieres decir con lo último?

- Os observé mientras os seguía hasta Bree. Sabíais que estaba allí, de alguna forma lo intuíais. En general pocos hombres pueden detectarme, y sin embargo vos pudisteis. Portáis sangre de montaraz en vuestras venas.

- Así que eras tú, no estaba volviéndome loca. Pensé que era tan sólo producto de mi paranoia.

Antes de que Aragorn pudiera responder nada Merry entró en la habitación a toda velocidad, estaba claramente alterado. A los segundos Nob entró tras él. El ayudante del posadero relató que lo había encontrado tirado en el suelo y que no había dicho ni una palabra desde que había despertado. Merry lo interrumpió para contar que había visto a uno de los Jinetes Negros hablando con un hombre de la aldea. El hobbit estaba pálido y respiraba con dificultad así que Aragorn lo hizo sentarse, Merry le dio una mirada extrañada pero obedeció.

- No es seguro que durmáis es vuestras habitaciones esta noche- dijo el montaraz claramente preocupado- será mejor que nos quedemos aquí. Nob y yo iremos a buscar vuestras cosas, saldremos al amanecer.

- Voy con vosotros- Lara intervino- seis manos trabajan más rápido que cuatro.

Aragorn asintió levemente y los tres fueron a las habitaciones. Lara se desvió a la suya para recoger sus escasas pertenencias antes de marchar al encuentro de Nob y el montaraz. Cuando entró en la habitación de los hobbits Nob estaba improvisando unos muñecos con almohadas mientras Trancos recogía las pertenencias de los hobbits, Lara se unió a él.

Terminaron deprisa y volvieron a la salita, donde Mantecona y los hobbits habían improvisado una especie de lechos en el suelo. Nob y Mantecona se despidieron y Aragorn cerró la puerta con llave desde dentro. Lara no esperó ni un segundo y se dirigió a la mesa.

- Aragorn, ayúdame a mover la mesa. Deberíamos atrincherar la puerta por si acaso, por lo que me habéis contado de esas criaturas una cerradura no los detendrá.

- No creo que se arriesguen a un ataque abierto contra la posada, pues no están todos, pero toda precaución es poca.

Entre los dos volcaron la mesa de lado y la arrastraron contra la puerta. Aragorn colocó una silla apoyada en la mesa y se situó allí. Lara se sentó en el suelo, junto a él, con el arco y las dos flechas a mano. Los hobbits se metieron en sus lechos, demasiado asustados para decir nada, y enseguida se durmieron.

Trancos parecía calmado vigilando el fuego mientras fumaba de su pipa, la espada descansaba sobre sus piernas a punto por si la necesitaba. Lara se encogió sobre sí misma, rodeando las piernas con sus propios brazos. No era consciente de cuan agotada estaba hasta que el cansancio la golpeó. El dolor del costado, que empezaba a remitir, el calor del fuego y el cansancio hicieron que en algún momento de la noche la joven perdiera el sentido.

* * *

Aquí en final del capítulo 2, espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente. Os agradezco que me leáis enormemente.


	4. Libro1 Cap3: Un cuchillo en la oscuridad

No soy dueña ni de ESDLA ni de Tomb Raider.

Y otro capítulo más, espero que os guste :)

Muchisimas gracias por los Reviews me han hecho muchísima ilusión ^^ y siento haber tardado tanto pero he tenido que reescribir todo el capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 3- UN CUCHILLO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando alguien la sacudió del hombro. Desorientada miró a su alrededor, Aragorn se encontraba arrodillado junto a ella. Los recuerdos del día anterior vinieron a su mente de golpe, no había sido sólo un sueño y no estaba despertando en su camarote del Endurance. El hombre se levantó y le tendió una mano que Lara aceptó con resignación, tiró hasta que logró ponerla en pie.

- Anoche estabais muy cansada, apenas os sentasteis perdisteis el sentido, ¿os encontráis bien?

- Sí, sí, no es nada- mintió la joven, no había tiempo para preocuparse por su salud con los Jinetes Negros detrás de ellos- ¿Pasó algo anoche?

Aragorn suspiró, intuía que la joven le ocultaba algo- Los siervos del Enemigo entraron en la habitación de los hobbits y destruyeron los muñecos, pero nadie resultó herido.

Lara asintió levemente antes de dirigirse a una esquina privada para cambiarse, no le importaba ponerse vestido si era necesario, pero no pensaba marchar por el bosque en faldas. Cuando volvió con los hobbits le informaron que alguien había dejado marchar a los poneys y caballos de la posada. Mantecona había ido a ver si encontraba a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a venderles un poney. Allí se iba su única oportunidad de marcharse pronto y sin llamar la atención.

La joven arqueóloga se sentó en la mesa, entre Aragorn y Merry, a desayunar. El ambiente era pesado y nadie parecía tener ganas de hablar, ni siquiera Pippin. Nadie osó romper el silencio hasta que Mantecona llegó con nuevas noticias, al parecer había encontrado un poney que pertenecía a un tal Bill Helechal, un hombre horrible que estaba dispuesto a vendérselo por un precio desorbitado.

Se pusieron en marcha enseguida y se dirigieron a la casa de Helechal. El poney que pretendía venderles estaba en los huesos, el pobre animal había sido tratado horriblemente. Aragorn estuvo discutiendo un rato con el hombre, pero no logró que bajara el precio. Finalmente Mantecona pagó por el animal, era mejor que nada y además habría sido una crueldad dejar al poney con su amo. Sam bautizó al poney como Bill en una especie de ironía hacia el antiguo dueño.

Salieron de Bree cuando ya casi era medio día, casi todo el pueblo salió a la calle para ver marchar a los hobbits con el montaraz, incluso algunos chiquillos los siguieron hasta la salida de la aldea. Aragorn aconsejó que lo mejor era salir del camino y atravesar la espesura pues los Jinetes Negros estarían patrullando el camino. Camino abajo, luego de haber dejado atrás la Colina de Bree llegaron a un sendero estrecho que llevaba al norte.

- Aquí es donde dejaremos el camino abierto y tomaremos el camino encubierto- dejo Trancos.

- Que no sea un atajo- dijo Pippin- Nuestro último atajo por los bosques casi termina en desastre.

Los hobbits había relatado a la joven sus desventuras hasta que la habían encontrado, por lo que Lara no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el hobbit. Los bosques de la Tierra Media eran mucho más peligrosos y extraños que los de Inglaterra.

- Ah, pero todavía no me teníais con vosotros- contestó Trancos riendo- Mis atajos, largos o cortos, nunca terminan mal.

El bosque recordó a la joven a aquella vez en la que Roth la había llevado a Nueva Zelanda, habían estado una semana marchando y acampando por el país y se habían internado en sus frondosos bosques. Echaba de menos a Roth y a Sammy y a todos sus amigos de la expedición, esperaba con toda su alma que se encontraran bien donde quiera que estuvieran.

- ¿Pasa algo señorita Lara?- preguntó Sam que marchaba a su lado con Bill.

- Nada Sam, pensaba en mis amigos. Espero que estén bien.

- Si son como tú- interrumpió Merry- seguro que están bien.

Lara sonrió alagada:- Gracias Merry.

Pasaron el día entero caminando y apenas pararon para comer. Cuando llegó la noche el único que no parecía cansado era Aragorn. Lara supuso que por deferencia a los hobbits y a ella misma, que no podía dar un paso atrás por el dolor de la herida de su costado, el montaraz había decidido parar. Lara acompañó a Aragorn a buscar leña mientras los hobbits acomodaban el campamento. Cuando volvieron Frodo tiritaba así que Lara se quitó la capa que Tom Bombadil le había regalado y se la echó por encima. Frodo levantó la vista para agradecerle el gesto pero su cara agradecida tornó en asombro y horror.

- Lara- dijo con un tono horrorizado- estás sangrando.

Aragorn se volvió hacia la joven y el hobbit como un resorte mientras Lara bajaba la mirada a su costado. Con razón se encontraba tan cansada, prácticamente se estaba desangrando por la herida. Dejando a Sam a cargo de encender la fogata Aragorn se dirigió a Lara, parecía preocupado.

- Siéntate- ordenó. El tono de su voz no admitía discusión.

La arqueóloga inexperta se sentó sobre una piedra mientras el montaraz se arrodillaba para tener mejor visión de su herida. Lara se levantó la camiseta y se quitó las vendas empapadas en sangre. Aragorn limpió la sangre de alrededor de la herida, su toque era tan suave que apenas sintió que la estaba tocando.

- ¿Cómo te has hecho esto Lara? La herida te ha atravesado limpiamente pero por suerte no ha tocado nada vital. Está empezando a cicatrizar, pero pasará mucho tiempo antes de que te recuperes del todo. ¿Y todas estas quemaduras?- preguntó mientras revisaba una en su brazo.

- Me caí sobre una barra de hierro, y las quemaduras… el fuego era la única forma de librarme de mis ataduras en la guarida del tumulario.

- Deberías habérmelo dicho en Bree- dijo Aragorn con un suspiro cansado.

- Sí claro… "Hola soy Lara Croft, encantada de conocerte. Por cierto, tengo una herida en el costado que me está matando", no es una buena frase para presentarse a un desconocido.

La mirada que le dirigió el montaraz le indicó que no estaba para bromas. Lara echó un vistazo a su alrededor, los cinco hombres que le acompañaban parecían preocupados. La joven suspiró pesadamente antes de volver a hablar.

- Está bien, lo siento- se disculpó- simplemente no quería preocuparos aún más. Creí que podría manejarlo, pero está claro que no.

- No te la voy a coser- dijo Aragorn antes de dirigirle una sonrisa tranquilizadora- pero vas a dejarme revisarla cada noche y me avisarás si no puedes más. Con lo que voy a ponerte en la herida deberías ser capaz de aguantar hasta Rivendell, cuando lleguemos allí te pondré en manos más capaces.

- También podríamos cauterizar la herida, así no se volvería a abr…

- Ni se te ocurra- la interrumpió el montaraz con un deje de enfado en su voz- No voy a permitirte hacer eso, ya llevas suficientes quemaduras.

Sacó una pasta verduzca de una de sus bolsas y la aplicó sobre la herida, escocía como mil demonios, pero al cabo de un rato dejó de sentir el dolor en la zona. Aragorn vendó la herida con delicadeza, se notaba que era un experto en tratar ese tipo de heridas. Sin dejarle añadir nada más el montaraz le ordenó que se acostara e intentara dormir, Lara decidió hacerle caso, demasiado cansada como para discutir con él por las guardias.

La mañana llegó nublada y triste, Aragorn los despertó a todos cuando el sol apenas había salido. Debían aprovechar las horas de luz que tenían pues los Jinetes Negros eran aún más ciegos cuando el sol iluminaba. Tras el desayuno se pusieron en marcha pues Aragorn quería atravesar los pantanos de Moscagua y cuantas menos noches pasaran allí mejor.

El pantano era un lugar horrible y lleno de mosquitos, debían avanzar con muchísimo cuidado si no querían quedarse anclados en el barro. Gracias al intenso entrenamiento de Roth Lara podía dar con el camino seguro sin grandes problemas. Le dio las gracias internamente aunque estaba segura de que el capitán del Endurance no pensaba en esto cuando la tomó bajo su ala. Entre Aragorn y ella ayudaron a cruzar el pantano a los hobbits que no paraban de quejarse de los mosquitos.

- ¡Me comen vivo!- gritó Pippin llegado un momento- ¡Moscagua! ¡Hay más mosquitos que agua!

- ¡Oh vamos Pippin!- exclamó Lara harta ya de las quejas- No te quejes tanto. Una vez Roth me llevó a un bosque putrefacto y te puedo asegurar que allí había mosquitos tan grandes como uno de tus dedos.

Pippin arrugó la cara en una mueca de desagrado- No sé qué interés le ves en ir a un lugar donde los mosquitos pueden devorarte vivo.

- Es divertido- contestó Lara con un deje de añoranza- Hacer deporte, ver mundo, fundirte con la naturaleza, aprender a sobrevivir en entornos duros… A demás Roth estaba conmigo y nunca habría dejado que me sucediera nada malo.

- Parece una gran persona ese tal Roth.- dijo Sam- Hablas de él con mucho cariño.

- Roth es un gran hombre, valiente y un exigente maestro. Era amigo de mi padre y le acompañó en muchas de sus búsquedas- explicó la joven, los cinco estaban ahora pendientes de sus palabras- Cuando mis padres murieron yo era muy joven y Roth se hizo cargo de mí. Él y la tripulación del Endurance, su barco, se convirtieron en algo así como mi familia.

Continuaron caminando sin ninguna conversación más aparte de las ya habituales quejas de los hobbits, que tanto Aragorn como Lara ignoraban deliberadamente. Cuando cayó la noche Aragorn decidió establecer un campamento, era peligroso andar por el pantano sin la luz del día pues el camino era más difícil de encontrar. Acamparon al cobijo de un grupo de árboles.

Como había prometido Lara dejó que el montaraz revisara su herida y luego se sentó junto a él. Trancos sacó la pipa y la encendió mientras Lara se encogía sobre sí misma. Se quedaron un rato sin hablar hasta que Aragorn rompió el silencio.

- Os he estado observado lady Lara- dijo sin mirarla- Tenéis un gran instinto aunque os falta pulirlo un poco.

- Por favor Aragorn, deja lo de lady- respondió ella sin saber que decir al cumplido.

- Como desees- hizo una pausa dramática- lo que os quiero de…, te quiero decir- se corrigió rápidamente- es que con el determinado entrenamiento podrías llegar a rivalizar con un elfo.

- Creo que me sobreestimas Aragorn.

- Yo no pienso así. Eres extraña Lara, nunca había visto a una nacida de hombres como tú. ¿Estas segura de que tus padres eran de la raza de los hombres?

- Hasta donde yo sé no hay más razas como los hobbits o los elfos donde yo vivo, así que es imposible que alguno de mis progenitores no fueran otra cosa que humanos.

- Hmm, quizás debiera consultarlo con Lord Elrond- añadió el montaraz más para si mismo que para la mujer que tenía a su lado.

Cuando Lara iba a preguntar sobre su última afirmación un nervioso Frodo los interrumpió.

- Trancos, ¿qué es eso?- preguntó señalando al horizonte.

Una luz blanca iluminaba el cielo oriental. Brillaba y se apagaba una y otra vez, estaba claro que no era el alba pues faltaban unas cuantas horas para que llegara. Trancos se había puesto en pie y escrutaba la noche.

- No sé- respondió- Está demasiado lejos. Parecen relámpagos que estallan en las cimas de las colinas.

Frodo volvió a acostarse sin decir nada y Lara le siguió poco después. Los rayos continuaron un rato más y Aragorn siguió de pie, vigilante, hasta que pararon. Lara se durmió enseguida pues estaba muy cansada.

Durante el quinto día de marcha por fin dejaron atrás los últimos charcos y barros del pantano. Según Trancos ese mismo día debían llegar a un lugar llamado La Cima de los Vientos, las ruinas de una torre de vigilancia de un antiguo reino desaparecido llamado Arnor. Lara no pudo evitar sentirse entusiasmada, las ruinas antiguas eran su pasión. Intentó un par de veces que el montaraz le contara la historia del reino de Arnor pero él se negó argumentando que en casa de Elrond encontraría muchos libros sobre ese tema y muchos elfos dispuestos a cantarle la historia del reino.

Al atardecer llegaron a la Cima de los Vientos y Aragorn les dijo que acamparían al resguardo de la gran roca. El montaraz pidió a Pippin y Sam que se quedaran preparando el campamento mientras él mismo, Frodo, Lara y Merry escalaban a la cima para tener mejor vista.

Lara y Aragorn no tuvieron ningún problema para llegar a la cima, pero Merry y Frodo llegaron exhaustos pues el último trecho había sido escarpado. La cima estaba salpicada de muros y piedras rotas, si no estuvieran en un gran peligro Lara se habría emocionado como un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la cima mientras los hobbits y el montaraz hablaban. En la segunda vuelta le pareció ver algo en una piedra y se agachó para mirarlo mejor.

- ¡Aragorn!- llamó examinando el grabado en la piedra- Aquí hay algo grabado en la roca, parece una "G" rúnica o eso sería si estuviéramos en Inglaterra. Lo que no entiendo son los tres trazos que le siguen.

Aragorn llegó corriendo y se agachó junto a ella.

- En efecto lo es- respondió con voz grave- Es el símbolo de Gandalf. Los tres trazos deberían significar un 3 por lo que si estamos en lo correcto diría que Gandalf estuvo aquí el 3 de octubre, eso es hace tres días. Ha habido un fuego que quemó las hierbas- continuó- y me viene a la memoria la luz que vimos hace tres días en el cielo del este. Sospecho que atacaron a Gandalf en esta misma cima y puede que fueran los Jinetes Negros.

- Eso quiere decir que rondarán por aquí cerca.

- Gandalf los habrá retrasado pero no detenido. Debemos descender cuanto antes y encender una hoguera, aquí somos blanco fácil.

Descendieron mucho más rápido de lo que habían ascendido y cuando llegaron abajo Sam y Pippin los condujeron a lo que parecía ser un campamento abandonado. Aragorn se reprochó a sí mismo el no haber explorado la zona antes de subir a la antigua torre. Al parecer unos montaraces habían estado allí pero había huellas de botas más pesadas de hace pocos días. No hubo necesidad de decir a quienes pertenecían pues a todos se les vino a la mente la imagen de los siervos del Enemigo envueltos en sus negras capas.

Aragorn decidió que aquel era un buen lugar para acampar pues estaba cerca de un abrigo y había sido campamento de unos montaraces. Encendieron una fogata y se sentaron alrededor. Ninguno pudo dormir pues sentían la tensión en el ambiente, algo les decía que aquella noche no la iban a pasar tranquila.

Aragorn se puso a contarles algunos cuentos e historias de antaño, el hombre era un gran cuentacuentos y sabía cómo mantener a su audiencia pendiente de sus palabras. Poco a poco los hobbits olvidaron el miedo. En algún momento de la noche Merry le pidió que contara la historia de Gil-galad, el último de los Grandes Reyes Elfos de la Tierra Media, pero el montaraz se negó pues no era una buena historia para contar con los siervos del Enemigo rondando cerca. A cambio les cantó la historia de Tinuviel, la doncella elfa enamorada de un hombre mortal. Era una historia muy hermosa pero triste y la voz de Aragorn, áspera pero dulce, era perfecta para cantarla. Cuando terminó todos quedaron en silencio digiriendo la canción.

- Es muy triste- dijo Lara- pero tan hermosa que entran ganas de llorar.

- Hablando de hermosura- la interrumpió Pippin con una sonrisa pícara- ¿por qué no nos cantas tu algo? Algo de tu tierra.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? No creo que queráis oírme cantar, no se me da bien.

- Por favor Lara- suplicó Frodo- todos queremos oírte.

- De verdad que no Frodo, además ni siquiera sé que os gustaría oír.

- No la presionéis hobbits- dijo Aragorn con una sonrisa- si no quiere cantar ahora no la obliguéis.

Lara le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y un mudo gracias antes de que Frodo siguiera hablando.

- Esta bien, dejaremos que Lara no cante si nos promete que en Rivendel nos complacerá.

Con un suspiro resignado y suplicando por qué los hobbits olvidaran todo esto Lara aceptó.- Está bien, os lo prometo… ¿contentos?

- Tenemos tu palabra Lara- Merry sonrió divertido- no puedes faltar a ella.

- Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente diversión por esta noche- interrumpió Aragorn escondiendo una sonrisa- Ya es hora de que descansemos.

Los hobbits protestaron amargamente pero finalmente hicieron caso de Aragorn. Antes de acostarse Merry y Sam fueron a buscar algo de leña. A los pocos segundos los dos hobbits vinieron corriendo asustados enormemente, jadeaban y respiraban con dificultad.

- No sé qué es- dijo Sam-, pero de pronto sentí miedo. No saldría de este agujero ni por todo el oro del mundo. Sentí que algo trepaba arrastrándose por la pendiente.

- ¿No viste nada?- preguntó Frodo incorporándose de un salto.

- No, señor Frodo. No vi nada, pero no me detuve a mirar.

- Yo vi algo- dijo Merry-, o así me pareció. Lejos hacia el oeste donde la luz de la luna caía en los llanos, más allá de las sombras de los picos, creí ver dos o tres sombras negras. Parecían moverse hacia aquí.

- ¡Acercaos todos al fuego, con las caras hacia fuera!- gritó Trancos- ¡Tened listos los palos más largos!

Como impulsada por un resorte Lara se levantó de la piedra en la que estaba sentada y cogió un palo con la diestra haciendo caso al experimentado montaraz. Sólo para sentirse más segura agarró con la siniestra su piolet, aunque sabía que poco o nada podría detener a esas horribles criaturas. Sentía el miedo crecer en su interior pero no dejó que la dominara, había prometido que protegería a los hobbits e iba a cumplir su palabra.

Los siguientes minutos fueron muy confusos para la joven arqueóloga. Sobre el borde de la pequeña cañada sintió, más que vio, una sombra o más de una sombra. Pronto tres o cuatro figuras negras se alzaron sombre la cañada y enseguida avanzaron hacia ellos.

Lara estaba paralizada. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Merry y Pippin se arrojaban al suelo y Sam se encogía junto a Frodo. Sabiendo que los cuatro dependían del montaraz y de ella Lara intentó sobreponerse. Aterrada pero decidida se movió para colocarse entre las sombras y los hobbits. De repente y contra todo deje de sensatez Frodo desapareció, sin duda utilizando el anillo. Uno de los Jinetes se volvió enseguida hacia donde el hobbit estaba.

Aragorn se estaba enfrentando a dos de los cinco atacantes por lo que la dejaba ella contra los tres que se habían vuelto hacia los hobbits. Controlando su miedo alzó el palo para parar un tajo que la primera de las sombra había lanzado contra ella. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que la joven había supuesto y la espada de la criatura partió el palo limpiamente por la mitad. Sin embargo la sombra no la mató, simplemente se limitó a apartarla de un empentón, ella no era su objetivo.

Los tres se acercaron a donde Frodo debía estar y sacando una hoja negra el que la había atacado se adelantó. Adelantó la hoja y la clavó en algo, Frodo apareció con un grito de dolor que estremeció a la joven. De repente Aragorn entró otra vez en escena, el palo que portaba estaba en llamas y con la otra mano manejaba su espada. Moviendo el fuego delante de las criaturas les obligó a moverse hacia donde habían venido. Finalmente logró echarlos de la cañada.


	5. Libro 1 Capítulo 4: Huida hacia el Vado

**No soy propietaria ni de EDSLA ni de Tomb Raider**

Capítulo 4 por fin :) Siento la espera pero he estado en un lugar sin internet y no he podido subirlo antes. Un beso a todos y gracias por los reviews.

Os dejo con el capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 4: HUIDA HACIA EL VADO**

En cuanto vio a las sombras desaparecer Lara corrió junto a Frodo, estaba tendido en el suelo, boca abajo y tiritando. Sam le dio la vuelta para examinar su estado y la joven tuvo que ahogar un grito al ver su estado de palidez. Aragorn llegó enseguida y les ordenó reavivar el fuego, Frodo debía mantenerse caliente, luego marchó por donde las criaturas habían huido.

Cuando Frodo despertó ya había pasado una hora desde el ataque, Aragorn no había vuelto y Sam empezaba a volver a desconfiar de él. Iba a comentar sus comentar sus sospechas con el resto cuando el montaraz regresó, saliendo de entre las sombras. Sam y Lara se volvieron al instante, uno sacando su espada y la otra con el arco preparado cubriendo a Frodo, pero Trancos se agachó rápidamente junto a él.

-No soy un Jinete Negro- dijo gentilmente-, ni estoy ligado a ellos. He tratado de descubrir dónde se han metido, pero sin resultado alguno. No alcanzo a entender por qué se han ido y no han vuelto a atacarnos. Pero no hay señales de que anden cerca.

Después de la explicación de Aragorn, Frodo explicó lo que le había sucedido. Aragorn frunció el ceño y mandó a Merry y a Pippin que calentaran algo de agua, luego se llevó a Lara y a Sam a un lugar más apartado.

- Ahora entiendo por qué no nos han vuelto a atacar.- dijo el montaraz con aire preocupado- La herida de Frodo no está causada por un arma normal.

Dicho esto se agachó rastreando el suelo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. De entre los matorrales sacó una cuchilla, su hoja refulgía con un brillo frío. Cuando Aragorn la levantó vieron que tenía la hoja mellada y su punta estaba rota. Al cabo de unos segundos todos observaron como la hoja se desvanecía en una humareda negra. Aragorn frunció el ceño.

- Una hoja de Morgul, el arma del enemigo- dijo con voz grave- esto está más allá de mis capacidades de curación aunque intentaré hacer algo para frenar el veneno. Aun así debemos llegar cuanto antes al reino élfico.

Dicho esto sacó una bolsita y de ella unas hojas verdes y largas.

- Caminé mucho para encontrar estas hojas, pues la planta sólo crece en los matorrales del sur del Camino. Es una planta que trajeron los Hombres del Oeste y la llaman _Athelas_. Tiene grandes propiedades curativas pero no tantas como para curar la herida de Frodo, aun así ayudará.

Aplicó las hojas sobre la herida del hobbit y al rato todos notaron que Frodo tenía mejor color y que dejaba de tiritar. Con la llegada del alba se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Sentaron al hobbit herido encima de Bill, el poney, y se repartieron los fardos. El pobre poney había engordado un poco y les había empezado a coger cariño a sus nuevos amos, especialmente a Sam. Muy mal debía haberlo tratado Bill Helechal para que un viaje por el bosque y el pantano pudieran sentarle tan bien.

Estuvieron andando el día entero y apenas pararon a comer, Aragorn había apretado la marcha pues aún les quedaban bastantes días de viaje antes de llegar a Rivendel. El montaraz los guiaba de nuevo hacia el Camino pues era el único lugar donde encontrarían un puente para cruzar el rio que bajaba de las montañas. Aragorn llamó al rio Fontegrís que descendía desde la tierra de los trolls, el único lugar para cruzarlo era un puente en el Camino llamado el Puente Último.

Llegaron al otro día y mientras Sam y Aragorn descendieron al Camino Lara se quedó con Frodo y los otros dos hobbits. Lara estaba preocupada, aunque el hobbit no lo decía podía ver sin problemas que Frodo estaba cada vez más débil. Si no llegaban pronto a Rivendel temía que la herida lo consumirá. Según le había explicado Aragorn mientras estaban a solas Frodo se estaba convirtiendo en un espectro, como los propios Jinetes Negros.

Cuando los dos volvieron Aragorn traía una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

- Ningún enemigo a la vista- dijo-, y no entiendo por qué. Pero descubrí algo muy extraño.

Tendió la mano y mostró una piedra de color verde pálido.- La encontré en el barro, en medio del Puente- dijo- Es un berilo, una piedra élfica. No podría decir si la pusieron allí, o si alguien la perdió, pero me da cierta esperanza. Diría que es un signo de que podemos cruzar el Puente, pero no me atrevería a seguir por el Camino sin otra indicación más clara.

Volvieron a ponerse en marcha y atravesaron el puente sanos y salvos, pero una vez cruzado el río Aragorn los volvió a llevar a la espesura. Con un suspiro aliviado Lara siguió a los cinco hombres, estaba contenta de salir del Camino pues sentía que algo horrible se avecinaba. Quedándose atrás del todo para vigilar la retaguardia dejó que los hobbits y el montaraz abrieran la marcha. Aragorn le había dado alguna de sus flechas pues le había asegurado, y Lara no podía estar más de acuerdo, que con sólo dos no iba a poder hacer mucho.

Al poco rato de estar vagando por la espesura encontraron lo que parecía ser un sendero. Era desigual y parecía haber sido abierto por unos pies enormes. Trancos decidió seguir el sendero por la comodidad de los hobbits y del animal que los acompañaba. Merry y Pippin iban los primeros, Sam y Aragorn iban a la par de Bill, el poney, que cargaba con un Frodo cada vez peor y finalmente Lara cerraba la marcha. Siguieron el sendero durante un buen rato, subía hacia las tierras de los trolls pero llegado un momento giraba con brusquedad y se alejaba. Merry y Pippin se fueron adelantando poco a poco, pero no habían ido muy lejos cuando volvieron corriendo. Los dos parecían aterrorizados.

- ¡Hay trolls!- jadeó Pippin- En un claro del bosque un poco más abajo. Alcanzamos a verlos mirando entre los troncos. ¡Son muy grandes!

- Vamos a echarles un vistazo- dijo Trancos, recogiendo un palo.

Frodo no dijo nada, pero Sam tenía cara de espanto. Lara tampoco comentó nada pero la perspectiva de ver unos trolls de cerca le parecía emocionante. Con el sol alto y reluciendo entre las ramas los cuatro hobbits y los dos humanos se detuvieron al borde del claro. No había duda, allí estaban tres enormes trolls. Uno de ellos estaba inclinado y los otros dos lo observaban quietos. Trancos se adelantó como al descuido.

- ¡Levántate, vieja piedra!- dijo, y rompió el palo en el lomo del troll inclinado.

No ocurrió nada. Un jadeo de asombro entre los hobbits y la muchacha, y luego el mismo Frodo se echó a reír.

- ¡Bueno!- dijo- ¡Estamos olvidando la historia de la familia! Éstos han de ser los tres que atrapó Gandalf, cuando discutían sobre la mejor manera de cocinar trece enanos y un hobbit.

- Esa historia no me la habéis contado- comentó Lara entre sonrisas.

- Cuando lleguemos a Rivendel podrás pedirle a Bilbo que te la cuente- respondió Pippin- Es un gran cuentacuentos, te encantará.

- No sólo olvidáis la historia de la familia, sino también todo lo que sabemos de los trolls- dijo Trancos- Es pleno día, brilla el sol, y volvéis tratando de asustarme con el cuento de unos trolls vivos que nos esperan en el claro. De todos modos, hubieseis podido notar que uno de ellos tiene un viejo nido de pájaro detrás de la oreja. ¡Un adorno de veras insólito en un troll vivo!

- ¿Qué quieres decir Aragorn?- preguntó Lara mientras el resto reía.

- Los trolls se convierten en piedra con la luz del sol.- explicó el montaraz con una sonrisa- Tendré que darte una clase magistral sobre las criaturas que podrás encontrarte en este mundo.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo en que aquel era un buen lugar para comer así que descargaron las cosas y se sentaron junto a los trolls a descansar. Era medio día y el sol pegaba fuerte por lo que la sombra que daban los trolls era un gran alivio. Se pusieron en marcha cuando el sol ya decaía, Aragorn quería volver al Camino antes de que llegara la noche.

Descendieron rápido y cuando llegaron al Camino aún estaba anocheciendo. Al cabo de un rato oyeron el ruido de un caballo y, aunque no sonaba como los caballos de los siervos de Sauron, los cuatro hobbits y la joven se sintieron inquietos. No Aragorn, que al ver la figura blanca que se acercaba por el Camino salió de los matorrales en los que les había ordenado esconderse agitando los brazos. El ocupante del caballo giró la cabeza hacia el montaraz que se acercaba corriendo y sonrió, Lara habría jurado que aquel ser ya sabía que estaban entre los matorrales incluso antes de que Aragorn lo viera.

Trancos hizo señales a los hobbits y a la arqueóloga para que se acercaran y les presentó a aquella persona como Glorfindel, señor elfo, habitante de la casa de Elrond. Cuando el elfo bajó del caballo y se quitó la capucha Lara apenas pudo contener un suspiro, era alto, de cabellos rubios y brillantes y ojos azules y penetrantes, nunca había visto a un hombre tan atractivo en su vida. Lara pensó enseguida en su amiga Sam, habría disfrutado un montón entre los elfos pues le encantaba estar rodeada de hombres atractivos.

El elfo, Glorfindel, contó que llevaba un tiempo buscándolos pues lord Elrond había pedido a todo aquel que fuera capaz de enfrentar a los Jinetes Negros saliera a buscar a los hobbits. Por su parte Aragorn relató que los había encontrado en Bree con una ayuda inesperada y también el incidente en la Cima de los Vientos. El señor elfo escuchó con aire grave el relato antes de girarse hacia Frodo y colocar su mano sobre la herida. Al segundo el hobbit herido recuperó el color y sonrió claramente recuperado.

- Sólo he retrasado el poder de la herida, pero hemos de llegar presto a Rivendel para evitar que Frodo caiga en las sombras.

Dicho esto el elfo se volvió a la joven arqueóloga y se inclinó ligeramente ante ella con la mano en el corazón, sin saber cómo responder Lara le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Es un honor conoceros lady Lara,- dijo, su voz sonaba como miles de campanillas de cristal- Aragorn me ha hablado de vuestra valentía. Os agradezco que hayáis protegido a los hobbits aunque esta misión no os concierna. Debéis contarme vuestra historia cuando lleguemos a la casa de Elrond pues siento que no sois lo que parecéis.

- Lo haré- Lara asintió levemente.

- En cuanto a ti Frodo- dijo Glorfindel volviéndose hacia el hobbit herido- montarás en mi caballo. Recogeré los estribos hasta los bordes de la silla, y tendrás que sentarte lo más firme que puedas. Pero no te preocupes; mi caballo no dejará caer a ningún jinete que yo le encomiende. Tiene el paso leve y fácil, y si el peligro apremia, te llevará con una rapidez que ni siquiera las bestias negras del enemigo pueden imitar.

- ¡No, no será así!- dijo Frodo- No lo montaré, si va llevarme a Rivendel o alguna parte dejando atrás a mis amigos en peligro.

Glorfindel sonrió- Dudo mucho- dijo- que tus amigos corran peligro si tú no estás con ellos. Los perseguidores te seguirían a ti y nos dejarían a nosotros en paz, me parece. Eres tú, Frodo, y lo que tú llevas lo que nos pone a todos en peligro.

Frodo no tuvo palabras para contestar y finalmente montó al caballo del señor elfo. Los demás cargaron a Bill con los fardos que habían estado llevando, era un alivio para sus espaldas poder cargar al poney de nuevo. Lara acarició la cabeza de Bill con dulzura, había aprendido a apreciar al poney que tanto los había ayudado durante el camino.

Sin nada más que los interrumpiera Glorfindel abrió la marcha, los hizo caminar durante toda la noche a pasó rápido y cuando ya despuntaba el alba los hobbits e incluso Lara y Aragorn daban muestras de cansancio. Al llegar la mañana Glorfindel decidió hacer un alto viendo lo cansados que estaban sus compañeros. Se echaron al suelo entre las malezas a unos pocos metros del camino, Lara estaba tan cansada que nada más tumbarse en el suelo cayó dormida.

Se despertó desorientada cuando alguien la zarandeó del hombro, le pareció que apenas habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde que se había dormido. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Glorfindel que le tendía una bebida clara como el agua.

- Bebe esto- le dijo cuando ella cogió la bebida.

El licor no tenía sabor alguno, pero apenas rozó sus labios sintió como recobraba la fuerza y se le iba el cansancio. Tras comer un poco de lo que aún les sobraba del Poney Pisador se pusieron en marcha. Avanzaban por el Camino con Glorfindel y Frodo delante, los tres hobbits detrás con el poney y finalmente Aragorn y Lara.

El Camino discurría junto a un precipicio por lo que tenían que andar con pies de plomo para no caer hacia un lado. Lara, que caminaba junto a Aragorn, era la que más cerca del borde estaba pues las alturas no le daban miedo como a los hobbits. De repente oyó un crujido bajo sus pies, la parte del Camino sobre la que ella andaba se hundió haciendo que ella callera con él. La caída fue rápida, Lara resbaló por la pronunciada pendiente del precipicio demasiado rápido y no pudo evitar caer sobre el costado herido. Se levantó como pudo con un terrible dolor en el costado y rezando por que la herida no se le hubiera vuelto a abrir, por suerte no había sangre en su camiseta.

- ¡Lara!- oyó la joven sobre su cabeza. Al levantar la vista divisó a Aragorn y al elfo al borde del precipicio mirando en su dirección.

- ¡No te preocupes Aragorn, estoy bien!- contestó ella haciendo una mueca.

- No te muevas, encontraré una forma de bajar- Aragorn se dispuso a abandonar el borde del precipicio cuando Glorfindel lo detuvo.

- No la hay- dijo con un suspiro-, no hasta más allá de cruzar el Bruinen.

Mientras Aragorn y el elfo hablaban Lara comprobó la pared, la tierra estaba húmeda y no podía usar el piolet para escalar. Ni siquiera sus grandes habilidades como escaladora podían ayudarla a subir otra vez hasta el Camino. Consciente de que Frodo debía llegar cuanto antes a Rivendel, y más sabiendo que los Jinetes Negros los perseguían Lara tomó su decisión.

- ¡Aragorn!- llamó- Debéis marchar a Rivendel, encontrar un camino para que yo pueda subir nos llevará demasiado tiempo. La misión y Frodo son más importantes que yo ahora.

- No te dejaremos aquí- intervino Frodo desde el caballo.

- No seas infantil Frodo- le reprendió la joven arqueóloga- estas herido y debes ser tratado en Rivendel cuanto antes. A demás yo puedo cuidar de mi misma.

- Pero Lara…

- No te preocupes por mi Frodo, nos veremos en Rivendel te lo prometo- suspiró profundamente- Aragorn me explicó hace unos días cómo llegar, creo que seré capaz de encontrar el camino.

- Lara, ten mucho cuidado- dijo Aragorn, parecía resignado a dejarla allí aunque Lara podía ver la sombra de la duda en su cara- Cuando llevemos a los hobbits a Rivendel iré en tu busca.

Lara asintió levemente antes de girarse para adentrarse por el camino que se alejaba del precipicio.


	6. Libro 1 Capítulo 5: Muchos encuentros

**No soy propietaria ni de ESDLA ni de Tomb Raider**

Quiero agradeceros profundamente que tengáis tanta paciencia conmigo y que me dejéis comentarios, de verdad.

También quiero agradecer a mis amigas que estén leyendo esto, de verdad, os quiero mucho.

Bueno, sin más dilación os dejo con el capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 5: MUCHOS ENCUENTROS**

El camino que había tomado era apenas un sendero, estaba prácticamente cubierto por la vegetación y a veces Lara dejaba de verlo. Recordaba que Aragorn le había dicho que Rivendel se encontraba al este y era más o menos consciente de que estaba desviándose un poco hacia el norte pero prefería seguir por el sendero hasta al menos cruzar el rio.

Aragorn le había dicho que últimamente los orcos de las montañas se adentraban más en los territorios de más abajo, así que debía avanzar con el más extremo cuidado. El camino era frondoso y constantemente tenía que avanzar esquivando árboles y ramas caídas que ocupaban el apenas visible sendero. El cielo amenazaba tormenta por lo que Lara se desvió hacia las rocas en busca de algo que pudiera servirle de refugio.

Encontró una pequeña cavidad cuando ya llovía a cántaros así que no le hizo ascos al lugar y entró. Estaba helada y calada hasta los huesos por lo que se sentó en la tierra encogiéndose sobre sí misma para mantener el calor. El sueño fue apoderándose de ella lentamente hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

Se despertó al oír el sonido de unos pasos y unos gruñidos. Podía oír a dos personas hablando entre ellas y aunque el idioma no lo conocía, podía asegurar que eran hostiles. Las palabras en aquel extraño idioma sonaban agresivas aunque no supiera que significaban, no era como el élfico, el cual había oído hablar a Aragorn y Glorfindel durante el viaje, y que sonaba hermoso, musical y dulce. Lentamente abrió los ojos, la cueva estaba completamente a oscuras pero no se veía ninguna figura a su alrededor, aunque seguía oyendo las palabras de las dos criaturas.

Se levantó lentamente y se pegó a la pared, y cuando salieron de alguna grieta ella era casi una sombra más de la cueva. Casi no podía ver a las criaturas, pero sí pudo distinguir que eran bajitas, para los estándares humanos y elfos de la Tierra Media, corpulentas y caminaban encorvadas. La cueva se llenó de gruñidos desagradables, Lara no hizo ni un solo movimiento, apenas se atrevió a respirar.

Los segundos pasaron, tensos, ambas criaturas se dirigían a la boca del abrigo. Uno de ellos pasó a escasos metros del lugar donde Lara estaba escondida y frenó en seco. Olisqueó el aire dirigiendo su mirada al lugar donde ella se ocultaba, Lara contuvo la respiración aterrada. Tras un gruñido del otro, el que estaba más cerca de ella se giró hacia su compañero y ambos salieron de la cueva.

Con un suspiro de alivio Lara salió de su escondite. Agarrando el arco con fuerza decidió que no iba a permanecer más tiempo en la cueva así que salió arrastrándose por las sombras. Había parado de llover pero aun así seguía oscuro y las sombras se extendían por entre los inmensos árboles que ocultaban el sendero por el que había llegado. Nada más salir de la cueva, una mano la agarró del cuello y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó una voz profunda y gutural antes de empujarla contra la roca- Sabía que había olido tu repugnante hedor a miedo, pequeña niña.

Lara alzó la vista para mirar a las criaturas que tenía ante sí, parecían sacadas de su peor pesadilla. Aragorn le había explicado en su momento qué eran los orcos y cómo eran y en un principio había creído que exageraba cuando las calificó de criaturas repugnantes, pero ahora veía que aquella afirmación no era fruto de la enemistad que el montaraz sentía por ellos. Lara intentó escapar pero la mano fuerte de uno de aquellos orcos la sujetó con fuerza.

- Avisa a Gnur- dijo el que la sujetaba- esta noche tendremos un gran banquete.

Dejándola sola con su captor el otro orco entró en la cueva de nuevo. Lara intentó revolverse, era más fácil escapar de un orco que hacerlo de varios cuando llegasen. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de librarse de su captor.

- Deja de revolverte, maldita zorra- el orco le golpeó con fuerza en la cara aturdiéndola, una gota de sangre le resbaló por el labio- o te desangraré como a un cochino.

La criatura volvió a empujarla contra la pared haciendo que una flecha de las que llevaba a la espalda callera al suelo. Entonces Lara vio la salida, cogiendo la flecha con fuerza la clavó en el cuello del orco desprevenido, que sin duda no esperaba una reacción así de una mujer humana. La sangre oscura le salpicó a la cara. Creyendo que había vencido Lara se apartó, sin embargo el orco, para su sorpresa, reaccionó con violencia saltando encima de ella.

La fuerza del orco los arrojó a ambos al suelo donde rodaron unos cuantos metros alejándose de la entrada de la cueva. Todo fue muy confuso, en algún momento de la pelea el orco la agarró del cuello cortándole la respiración. Su mundo empezó a nublarse y justo cuando ya empezaba a rendirse la imagen de sus amigos del Endurance, junto con la de los cuatro hobbits y el montaraz, apareció en su cabeza. No podía rendirse, les había prometido a los hobbits que se volverían a ver y aun debía encontrar a Samantha y a Roth, debía sobrevivir a toda costa.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza la joven arqueóloga consiguió coger su piolet y con todo el ímpetu que pudo sacar golpeó la cabeza del orco. La sangre volvió a salpicarla pero a ella no le importó, había logrado que le soltara. Apartó el cuerpo inmóvil del orco y se arrastró lejos del cadáver. De repente sintió nauseas, lo que acababa de hacer la golpeó con fuerza, había matado a otro ser vivo y no sólo vivo sino también inteligente. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, toda la inocencia que había podido tener se desvaneció en un momento.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse por lo que había hecho pues unos gruñidos y varias voces empezaban a salir de la cueva. Rápida como el rayo la joven arqueóloga se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo en dirección al rio, si lograba cruzarlo quizás los orcos no la perseguirían. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero al llegar al rio se llevó una terrible sorpresa, parecía que había habido una gran crecida y las aguas se arremolinaban y rujían como caballos desbocados. Aragorn le había asegurado que el Brunein de Rivendel era un río calmado, incluso cuando nacía por entre las rocas de las Montañas Nubladas, así que el panorama que se encontró fue completamente sorprendente.

Sin embargo no podía pararse a pensar, pues algo le decía que los orcos estaban pisándole los talones. Dejando escapar un suspiro Lara bajó corriendo hasta la orilla del rio, quizás podría cruzar agarrándose a las rocas que sobresalían por encima del agua. Por suerte, y pese a la violencia del rio, no parecía que cubriera mucho ni siquiera en el centro. Dejó caer la capa sobre la tierra, aunque le había cogido mucho cariño a la capa que le había regalado Tom Bombadil pero era demasiado pesada y no quería que la arrastrara la corriente.

Ahogando un grito, pues el agua estaba helada, Lara se metió a la corriente. Resistió muy bien hasta la mitad del camino, pero de repente sucedió algo que no había previsto. Una bajada inesperada hizo que dejara de hacer pie hundiéndola repentinamente en el agua, la corriente la arrastró varios metros hasta que logró agarrarse a una roca con fuerza. Esforzándose al máximo logró agarrarse a otra roca cercana y así siguió hasta que volvió a la zona segura donde el agua apenas le llegaba a la cintura.

Cansada por el esfuerzo físico y aún más magullada llegó a la otra orilla cuando ya creía que no lo iba a conseguir. Casi se dejó caer sobre las piedras pero se había chipiado completamente y la noche era fría, por lo que debía moverse para entrar en calor. Se arrastró como pudo lejos de la orilla y se adentró entre los árboles, apenas notó que el paisaje había cambiado, los árboles eran más frondosos y todo estaba lleno de vida, incluso había flores de todos los colores esparcidas a placer por el suelo verde. Los límites de Rivendel ya estaban frente a ella y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

La adrenalina de la batalla y la posterior huida ya había desaparecido, y el dolor junto con el cansancio se cernían sobre ella cual sombras sobre la luz. En algún momento de la caminata calló de rodillas al suelo y su mundo se nubló completamente.

Cuando despertó se no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, estaba envuelta en lo que parecía ser una manta y un alegre fuego crepitaba muy cercano a ella. Estaba seca y notaba el calor de la hoguera penetrando por la manta devolviéndole la vida que casi había perdido. Poco a poco los sonidos de unas voces alegres y dulces empezaron a distinguirse sobre el ruido de la madera al ser quemada. Las voces eran musicales y Lara se descubrió distinguiendo algunas palabras que había llegado a escuchar en la boca de Aragorn y de Glorfindel.

"¡Elfos!" pensó para sí misma antes de abrir los ojos y volver del mundo de los sueños de una vez por todas.

Dejó escapar un leve gemido cuando intentó incorporarse y aunque fue menos que un susurro los cuatro elfos que allí había interrumpieron su conversación. Uno de ellos, de cabellos largos y rubios y ojos azules y profundos como el mar, se acercó a ella para ayudarla.

- No os esforcéis, mi señora- dijo, su voz sonaba tan límpida que Lara se quedó unos segundos sin poder procesar nada más que la voz del elfo- Os encontramos un poco más allá de nuestro campamento, empapada y malherida. Habéis descansado muy poco.

- Os lo agradezco- su voz salió ronca, tosió para aclarársela- Pero llevo prisa.

Intentó levantarse pero el elfo colocó una mano en su hombro, había sido un gesto delicado y apenas tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para que ella se mantuviera sentada.

- Será mejor que permanezcáis sentada- uno de los otros elfos se acercó a ella y al rubio- vuestra condición es francamente terrible y no deberíais hacer esfuerzos hasta que mejorarais.

- He estado peor- murmuró ella algo ofendida porque el elfo creyera que no podía soportar unas magulladuras y una casi hipotermia.

El elfo estuvo a punto de replicar pero el rubio de ojos azules puso paz negando con la cabeza.

- No dudamos que seáis fuerte- dijo suavemente- pero por vuestro estado puedo deducir que habéis pasado un infierno para llegar hasta aquí. Descansar no os irá mal.

Como un flash la muerte del orco vino a la cabeza de la joven arqueóloga, enterró la cabeza en las manos conteniendo un sollozo.

- ¿Os encontráis bien?- preguntó el mismo elfo.

Lara asintió, incapaz de articular palabra. El elfo suspiró pesadamente y se levantó de su lado, al cabo de unos segundos volvió llevando en su mano un trozo de una torta, se la tendió con una sonrisa dulce.

- Comed, os ayudará a reponer fuerzas.

Sin saber que esperar de aquella comida Lara se la metió en la boca sin rechistar. Para su sorpresa aquella comida no sabía nada mal y el pequeño pedazo fue suficiente para dejarla satisfecha.

- Gracias- hizo una pausa, antes de poner la mano en el corazón e inclinarse ligeramente, un saludo élfico que Glorfindel le había mostrado un par de días atrás- Me llamo Lara Croft.

- ¿Conocéis el saludo élfico? No es natural entre la raza de los hombres.- los cuatro elfos parecían sorprendidos.

- Alguien me lo enseñó hace poco- contestó ella- pensé que sería lo correcto.

- Disculpad nuestros modales, no esperábamos esto- el elfo rubio sonrió claramente avergonzado- Mi nombre es Legolas Thranduilion y ellos son Veon, Taro y Varnewë. ¿Puedo preguntaros a dónde os dirigíais? Quizás podamos ayudaros.

Lara suspiró, no conocía las razas de la Tierra Media y no estaba segura de si podía fiarse completamente de aquellos elfos, pero por otra parte le habían salvado la vida y su instinto le decía que podía confiar en ellos. "Fíate de tu instinto", eran las palabras que siempre le dedicaba Roth antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa, y siempre que lo hacía todo salía bien.

- Rivendel- dijo finalmente- me dirijo a Rivendel.

- Esto si que es inusual- el llamado Veon le dedicó una sonrisa- Una hija de hombres que conoce el saludo élfico y que se dirige a Rivendel. Me recordáis a cierto montaraz que conozco.

El nombre de Aragorn apareció en la cabeza de la joven casi con letras de neón. El montaraz le había confesado que se había criado entre elfos y que era algo inusual para la raza de los hombres, incluso para los montaraces. Sin embargo no comentó nada.

- Nuestro destino también es Rivendel- Legolas intervino- sería un honor que nos acompañarais.

- Os estaría agradecida, sólo conozco el camino por las indicaciones que me proporcionó un amigo y, aunque creo tener un buen sentido de la orientación, temo haberme desviado al norte.

- En efecto mi señora, si seguís más al norte cruzaréis las Montañas Nubladas hacia el Bosque de Mirkwood, y, pese a que es nuestro hogar, no os lo recomiendo ahora que la Sombra se ha alzado.

Lara supuso que aquella Sombra de la que Legolas hablaba era aquel al que se referían como "El Enemigo" y el cual Aragorn le había prohibido mencionar su nombre mientras no se encontrara en un entorno seguro, como si la sola mención del nombre pudiera atraer al mal que él mismo representaba. No era un miedo irracional al nombre, ella lo había comprobado, sino que era casi como un tabú para aquellas criaturas que eran parte de la luz.

- Entonces esperaré para visitarlo- contestó ella con una sonrisa intentando aliviar el ambiente.

- Era un lugar muy hermoso antes de que la sombra lo alcanzara- Taro se sentó junto a ella, justo al otro lado de Legolas. Los elfos parecían ansiosos por hablarle de su hogar y ella no se opuso pues quería conocer todo lo que pudiera de la Tierra Media.

- Y aún lo es- Veon lo interrumpió casi con violencia- lo que pasa es que está lleno de esas malditas arañas que lo destrozan todo.

- ¿Arañas? No pensé que los elfos tuvieran miedo de las arañas- Lara se burló, sus nuevos compañeros le estaban haciendo olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

- Estas son grandes como caballos- puntualizó Veon algo ofendido.- Si las vierais seguro que no pensabais así.

- Seguro- Lara le concedió con una media sonrisa.

El último de los elfos, Varnewë, que parecía más serio que el resto, se acercó a la hoguera con unas cuantas ramas y se dejó caer al suelo frente a ella.

- Opino que deberíais dejar descansar a nuestra nueva amiga, mañana partiremos con el alba y los hombres no son como los elfos que no necesitamos dormir todas las noches.

Veon y Taro estuvieron de acuerdo pero Legolas añadió algo más antes de dejarla.

- Antes de que os vayáis a dormir contadnos como acabasteis tan herida y mojada.

Con un suspiro Lara comenzó a relatar lo que le había sucedido desde que se separó de los hobbits.

- Orcos tan cerca de los territorios de lord Elrond- Varnewë se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo- esto es claramente preocupante.

- De todas formas no debéis inquietaros, pues esta noche dormiréis a salvo. Descansad mi señora, pues mañana nos espera un día largo a caballo.

Con estas palabras los cuatro elfos se alejaron de ella volviendo a sus sitios originarios. Lara se dejó caer sobre la hierba y a los pocos segundos de que su espalda tocara el suelo ya estaba dormida.

Despertó al día siguiente en el mismo instante en el que los perezosos rayos del sol tocaron su cara. Abrió los ojos lentamente, disfrutando de la caricia del sol contra su piel. Se incorporó admirando lo que la noche pasada no había sido capaz de ver. Se encontraban en un claro, rodeados de árboles grandes y frondosos, sus verdes copas se mecían elegantemente al son de la suave brisa de la mañana. Las gotas de rocío que se habían acumulado durante la noche sobre sus hojas, relucían con el sol. Lara contuvo el aliento maravillada por el espectáculo, en todos sus años de vida jamás había visto una naturaleza más hermosa ni a la vez más salvaje.

Un poco alejados de ella los elfos se afanaban en recoger el campamento y colocar sus pertenencias en unos caballos que la noche anterior la joven no había sido capaz de ver. Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a los cuatro elfos para tenderles la manta que había usado. Veon se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

- Me alegra veros despierta, estábamos echándonos a suertes quién iba a ser el que fuera a levantaros y me había tocado a mí.

- No me voy a comer a nadie por despertarme.- Lara le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Y no lo esperaba, sólo es que no deseaba perturbar vuestro sueño.

-Ninguno lo deseábamos, Veon- dijo Taro mientras cogía la manta de los brazos de Lara.

- Gracias por la consideración- respondió ella con un suspiro.

Antes de que pudieran continuar la conversación Legolas se acercó a ellos con un caballo detrás de él. Era de color blanco y de porte fuerte y robusto, seguía al elfo con la cabeza bien alta. El elfo sonrió a la joven alegremente antes de tenderle un poco de la misma torta de la noche anterior.

- Montaréis conmigo hasta Rivendel- dijo Legolas acariciando el cuello de su caballo- Aegnor es el más fuerte de los cuatro y podrá llevarnos sin grandes problemas.

Dicho esto montó sobre el caballo y le tendió la mano a la joven arqueóloga para ayudarla a montar tras él. Insegura de cómo proceder ella aceptó la mano, y cuando se hubo subido se agarró con fuerza a la capa del elfo. Legolas dejó escapar una suave risa cuando sintió lo insegura que se sentía la joven sobre el caballo.

- ¿Nunca habíais montado?- preguntó mientras se ponían en marcha.

- Sí, cuando era niña, pero no me gustó mucho.- respondió ella con un mohín- Pero nunca lo había hecho detrás de nadie.

La mañana pasó rápido, los elfos eran unos alegres compañeros y compartieron con ella varias historias y canciones que conocían. Ella no habló mucho, tan sólo escuchó, aprendiendo y memorizando varias de las historias que le ayudaron a comprender mejor la Tierra Media. Cuando llegó el medio día Rivendel ya se divisaba a lo lejos.


End file.
